


soft expectations

by Onnoff



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Their first kiss was unexpected to the both of them, in many ways.





	soft expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [ciepłe nadzieje](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466149) by [kivutio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivutio/pseuds/kivutio)



    Their first kiss was unexpected to the both of them, in many ways.

    They’ve both thought of how it might happen.

 

* * *

 

    It might happen in a rush, amidst the chaos that was their life;

        During a heist, maybe before. Or even after, maybe used as a distraction during a getaway. Would it be a distraction to keep one from leaving? Or to distract one long enough to keep them from pursuing? They’ve thought of it happening this way many times over, any and all situations were all equally likely to happen, with how unpredictable the heists are. Leaving the both of them with more questions than answers.

        Or maybe it would happen in a simpler manner. Maybe it was simply a rush to get back to class, when one would initiate. Distracting them both enough to make them late and get into trouble. Not that it would matter to them, smiling all the way back to class and long after school has ended. Not when something much more important has happened.

 

* * *

 

    It might happen in a sudden, forcefully thrust onto one by the other;

        When it comes to the two of them, it was always about threading the delicate balance of pushing and pulling. But it wasn’t uncommon for one to push harder than the other was, slightly tipping the balance for a moment.

        They’ve both thought about it.

        How one would roughly grab the other by the necktie, pulling them down, forcing them to take what he was giving. Or maybe he would grab them by the uniform jacket, and shove them against the wall under the stairwell by the science labs. Pressing close to them until two became indistinguishable from one.

        Or maybe it would happen when one cornered the other, arms blocking any escape. Leaning down until he captured them. Captured their lips. Or maybe it would happen during a heist. In the moments where they both least expect it. Perhaps after yanking them away from harm by the lapels of their suit jacket, and then pressing in close. Engaging in one ill-advised indulgence, just so he could feel their breaths against his lips. Just to feel the proof that they were alive. That they were safe.

 

* * *

 

    It might happen in secret, stolen from one when the opportunity arose;

        He’d thought about it a lot. How, in the middle of the night, under the full moon, with the intention to return the target, a distraction would creep in the corner of his eye. There, on the bed, in a peaceful slumber, looking younger than they’ve ever looked. He should know, he’d observe them many times. Fully with the intention to go in, and steal a different kind of treasure as he returned one. Before backing away, knowing that there would be no satisfaction in this secret. But not before taking one last look at this sliver of peace that was granted to him.

        He’d thought about it sometimes. How, in the light of the afternoon, just as school lets up, he’d allow himself a moment of distraction. There, slumped over the table, finally at rest, looking more tired than they’d ever allowed themselves to look while awake and restless. He couldn’t help but observe such an unusual scene of stillness coming from them, such a rare moment of peace in their life. And then it was over. School was over after all, and they best head home. Much to his dismay, he goes to disturb that peace. But not before glancing at them, sparing no more than a second to imagine what would happen if he chose to steal from the thief, just this once.

 

* * *

 

    It might happen as a secret, after all, what’s one more added upon so many;

        Hushed whispers against each other’s lips in shadowed corners in the building of their school or the museums they might be visiting at the time. Hands reaching, touching, groping for any part of the other, just to prove that they’re there. That they’re real. That this was real.

        Sneaking away quietly as to not raise suspicion among their friends as to where they’ve disappeared to. Even if their friends might already have an inkling, they’ll still slip away from the crowd and into the shadows. After all, this was part of the fun of having secrets. Especially when shared with a trusted one. Knowing that they’re the only two people to know this little secret. Something to keep, just for themselves.

 

* * *

 

    It might happen in a clash, would it really surprise anyone for them to finally come together in this way with all the other ways that it has happened before;

        With how their relationship began, one would think that the first kiss would happen in a clash. Everything in their relationship seems to happen that way, after all. Whether it be a clash of ideals, opinions, strength, or personality, everything about them clashed.

        They would kiss like they fight.

        Passionately, intensely, with a single-minded focus to come out on top.

        Trading blow for blow. Stuck at an impasse, unstoppable force against immovable object, coiled with unresolved tension.

        Never reaching any resolution.

 

* * *

 

    In the end, it didn’t happen in any of the ways that they’d imagined. No, they couldn’t have imagined how their relationship would have changed and morphed into something so natural, so effortless, so gentle. They couldn’t have imagined the many understanding looks they’ve traded with each other. The simple gestures of comfort given to each other in times of need. Touches lingering here and there, enough for their presences to be felt.

    Light enough for them to pretend they never needed it.

    In the end, it was an act that came from their mutual understanding of each other. The natural rhythm of push and pull that has long been synchronized through mutual trials and tribulations.

    A gentle press, not dissimilar to those comforting touches given to each other; light, barely there, and gone before one noticed. Comfort in each other’s presence. Simply existing beside each other.

    They hovered in each other’s space. Forehead pressed against another. Looking away. Looking at each other. At nothing. And everything.

    A smile grew. Quiet, like a sapling in a sunlit garden. Growing until it reached every part of their faces. Enough to see it in each other’s eyes.

    They were a matching pair. And matched they did.

    Soft lips against chapped ones.

    ‘He really should invest in lip balm...’ A thought drifted distractedly through one’s mind. It was unexpected, like most things about his beloved. Perhaps it was the stress; of responsibility, of legacy, of destiny. Or perhaps it was simply a bad habit.

    Regardless, he melded closer to the other. Hoping, if the cause was stress after all, to absorb them partially.

    If only to lighten the burden weighing the other down so relentlessly.

    The other marveled at the softness of it all, the lips, the kiss, the fingers caressing his hair. He’d always expected that the other would be like this. But he never expected that he would be, **_could_ **be, soft as well.

    ‘This is a treasure...’ The thought hovered in awe of it all. Yes, that’s what this was. The softness was a gift, a present, a treasure. And treasure it, he will.

    Ruffling and playfully tugging at the messy black strands. As one brought the other’s attention back to their gentle melding.

    Nimble hands retaliated at the golden locks. Tugging, twirling, scratching lightly at the scalp.

    One sighed into the other’s lips.

    A reaction, a response—

    A retaliation that came in the form of more insistent pressing, backing away before one could fully appreciate it.

    He chased after the soft lips. A reversal of roles of sorts. Not one that he’s unused to, having had done so several times now.

    This was their equilibrium.

    And they fell back into softness.

    Gentle presses, light and simple. Unlike most everything about them. But they were happy to be there. To breathe in each other’s essences. To exist within each other’s existence.

    One kiss turned into two. Then three, then four, until they lost count. Lost in their contentment.

    It was unlike them. Or, maybe, it was exactly like them. They didn’t care. Not now. Not when something much more important was happening.

    They might share many of the kisses imagined with each other in the future. But it was this one, this  _ **soft** _one, that revealed their gentle synchronicity. Revealed the next step of their relationship to them. After all, it was only to be expected that they would present each other with ~~trust, care, adoration~~ understanding in the most unexpected of ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kaito!
> 
> I didn't actually intend to write for Kaito's bday, but I happen to just finished editing this. So I figured I might as well just post it now. 
> 
> This is my first time posting on AO3 so I really hope I got all the formatting stuff right.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all like this piece! Lemme know what you think! (or just let me know if something looks weird coz I honestly don't know what I'm doing with html)


End file.
